To Be With Her
by kuraikitsune13
Summary: A whole big story about how Finn the Human and Marceline the Vampire Queen get together in holy matrimony and the build up their family together. Includes other canon Adventure Time characters as well. Check it out for more, since the summary can't possibly tell everything about what this story has.
1. Chapter 1: The Fling

**Author's Note: Hello all. This is my first time uploading here. (But not my first time in writing a fanfic) My attempt here is to write a huge, I repeat, HUGE Finnceline fanfiction which is, surprisingly, not entirely Finnceline related. I'll be touching on the other characters in Adventure Time as well. This whole fic will also be filled with fillers, just for the fun of it. I don't really have an end to the story, but, just bear with me while I go with the flow. Anyways, enjoy the first chapter! :) And don't forget to leave a review~**

**Also, a special mention to my friend, Kara Shadows, for beta reading this. Thanks a lot~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time and any of the characters inside of it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Fling.**

The first time they did it, it was just a fling.

Finn and Jake were having a party at the tree house, celebrating the human boy-man's 18th birthday. They have no idea how it happened, but apparently one of the wrestlers must've spiked everyone's drinks with some heavy alcoholic beverage, causing the rest of the party to be a blur after only two hours since it started. Finn woke up with a cold hand resting on his naked chest and when he turned, the radical dame was right next to him, pinned down onto the bed with his arm around her slender waist.

"Marcy…," he croaked, feeling very disoriented especially since both of them are in all their glory, snuggled together on the human's bed. The vampire's eyes fluttered open and looked up, meeting his.

"Finn….," she whispered. She sat up, pushing him away from herself, looked around, realized the situation that they are in and sighed.

She simply sighed.

Finn stared at her as she bends down, picking the pieces of her attire that she wore the night before. He stared at how she slowly slipped her panties and trousers back on. He stared at how she clasped on her bra, and slid into her sleeveless shirt. He continued on staring as she swiped off the invisible dust from her clothing and proceeded to comb her long raven hair with her fingers. Seeing that, he stopped staring, pulled out a brush from a drawer by his bed and handed it to the Queen. She took it, and continued combing her hair down without even looking at him, not even talking to him.

The human then thought that it wasn't nice to stare after all, and looked down to his hands. He thought of what he had done using those hands the night before, and he felt empty albeit a bit disturbed. The night before…he couldn't remember what happened. But he guessed that he remembered bits and bobs of it. How he was dancing to the music as his mind slowly faded into a blur. How she was winking to him in a very suggestive way even though he knew that she was just teasing him like always. And how…..their lips crashed onto each other as their body closed every bit of space that were in between them.

Finn grimaced at the thought and his head quickly shot up to return his gaze to the woman before him.

"What now," he half-whispered, his eyes locking with hers.

Marceline froze at the sound of his voice. She then, remained silent for quite awhile, staying still in the position from which she froze in. It took her quite awhile before she replied to him.

"It was only a fling, Finn."

His eyebrows furrowed upon hearing her reply. A fling…? While he has already understood the term for quite awhile now due to his wild days of kissing princesses in order to get his happiness back, which led to the return of his arm, it wasn't really a problem for him to know what it meant. However, that was kissing, and what he and Marceline did was…more than that.

"But Jake said that tier 15 is to be done with the people that you love only….," he whispered again, still afraid to speak up out loud, due to the fear of being found out by whoever that is outside his room. It was silent, however, and knowing that calmed him down a bit when he was supposed to be panicking.

Marceline smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "That's why this is a fling, Finn," she replied, patting his cheek afterwards. He tried to smile back, but it only resulted as a small twitch on his lips. The vampire sighed again and brought her hand up to his head to ruffle his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut as she messed with his already messy shoulder-length hair, scrunching his nose in the process. She leaned in, closer to his face and gave him a peck on his scrunched-up nose. At the feeling of a pair of cold lips on his nose, he opened his eyes, only to see the vampire already floating by his window.

"Have a good day, Hero," she said, with the usual tease in her voice, smirking. She then flew out, out into the still-dark world.

Finn stared at the window, the one from which she flew off from. He frowned as he sat there, still on his bed, as he recalled the look on the vampire queen's face. She was smirking at him, he knew.

But that smirk did not reach her eyes…when it usually did.

* * *

**Ah.**

**Well, that was surprisingly short.**

**Oh well, the next chapter shall be coming out in a week or so.**

**I've written it down already, so, there's no need to worry about it not being updated.**

**But yeah.**

**It's short, sorry.**

**Oh well, please leave a fave and review and tell me what you think~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Thoughts

**Author's note: Hello all, here is the second chapter. Planned to post it next Monday but I think uploading twice a week is much better than once a week. Nothing much to say for now. Just, go on ahead and enjoy the ride~.**

**Again, I thank my friend, Kara Shadows for beta reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Thoughts.**

It's been a few weeks since their fling. Finn and Marceline had been meeting up occasionally, like the usual. Just to bum around or jam, nothing much, none of them usually give much thought as to why they wanted to meet up. But each time they leave each other, it's always either they didn't want to, or feel very awkward in the process of leaving each other.

"You go first!" Finn demanded, locking his eyes with the vampire.

"No, you go!" she replied, a playful grin on her lips.

Finn put on a determined look on his face and charged towards her in full speed. He took her by surprise as he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her down onto the ground, pulling her close to him as both of them landed onto the lush, green grass, her on him. They both giggle with playfulness, adrenaline in their heads. Marceline, sighed, content of having to lie down on Finn's warm body and put her arms around his covered neck. She bought her cheek close to his and squished them together.

_Squish, squish._

She thought, as she rubbed her cold cheeks against his warm ones. This elicited a giggle from him, as he tried to wiggle out from under her. She let him go and rolled over to his side, lying down on the dewy, moonlit grass.

Both of them remained silent after that, staring at the bright, blue moon. As she was staring, a thought suddenly came to her mind.

Marceline was never the type to think, she's mostly impulsive. But when she does think, she gets really deep with her thoughts. And her thoughts suddenly (and stupidly) lingered to the night when she and Finn did the deed. She bit down her lips from forming a grimace. To be quite honest, the incident disturbs her. It disturbs her so very much. It has been awhile since she ever had sex with a man. The last time she did it was with a woman, even. And that was a very long time ago. The fact that she had sex with a man again proved the fact that she might be attracted to both genders after all, she guessed, but that's not the point. The point is the fact that she did it with Finn, a human boy who is only recently an adult by normal human standards, she guessed. Frustrated, she let out a silent sigh to let out the stress that she's feeling; very quietly though, so that the boy beside her won't pick up anything from it.

But he did anyways.

"What's up?" he asked, as he turned his body to lay on his side so that he could look at her while they talk.

Marceline didn't reply instantly. She continued staring at the moon above, ignoring the human that was studiously studying her face. How her hair shine under that dim moonlight, how her skin looked significantly bluer than the normal grayish tone, how her aqua eyes (which are red sometimes but is aqua under normal circumstances) sparkle as it continued staring at the moon.

After a significant amount of silence, the vampire replied to him with a simple 'nothing'. Finn didn't know what to feel with the answer but he continued studying her face anyways, not thinking of what made him become so interested in it. The longer he stared at her, the more she felt a blush crawling onto her face. After more long silence, she finally decided to confront him,

"What is it?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound like it was brimmed with annoyance.

"Sorry," Finn replied quickly, picking up her tone. "I forget that staring is rude sometimes," he lamely gave an excuse.

Marceline huffed, glad to have the feeling of a blush creeping to her face disappear. But even after giving the apology, the boy kept staring at her.

"You're still staring!" she suddenly erupted, the blush, forming fully on her face.

"Sorry, sorry!" Finn laughed, rolling back onto his spine, clutching onto his abdomen. The vampire quickly sat up upon seeing his reaction.

"You were teasing me, weren't you!?" she cried accusingly. She proceeded to smack him everywhere as he continued laughing at her.

"Okay, okay, stop," he breathed, grabbing onto one of her wrists to a halt while at the same time, still trying to suppress his laugh. His joyous blue eyes caught her pissed-off aqua ones and suddenly his free hand proceeded to touch one side of her cheek.

Now here comes the awkward part of their leaving-each-other process.

"I guess I should go now…," Finn said, hand still cupping her cheek.

"It's late after all," she continued, as her body relaxed after the small fight.

The human boy sat up, sighing for no reason in the process. "Bye, Marcy," he said; and then he stood up, walking away from her, towards his own home.

She looked on as he walked off, his figure slowly getting smaller as he went further. The vampire suddenly felt a surge of emptiness that she couldn't understand, and before she could stop herself, she spoke up, "See you around, Finn…!"

Finn turned around to look at her, but before he knew it, she was already flying off into the distance.

"See you around…," he whispered.

He looked down to his hand that had just cupped the Queen's cheek just a few moments ago, and then he clenched it, and brought it up to his heart.

_It was only a fling, Finn,_ her voice echoed in his head. Even if it was only a fling, it still disturbed him. It disturbs him so very much. Yet, there they are, playing around like always, like nothing happened…

_I hope this won't get back to me and bite me in the ass, _the Hero suddenly thought, and resumed his journey back to his home where Jake and Beemo are probably waiting for him.

* * *

**So that's all for today's chapter.**

**What did you think of it?  
Please favourite and leave a review~!**

**Oh, by the way, that mention of Marceline having sex with a woman? Yeah, I guess that's what you can call a subtle Bubbline mention. I'm not a supporter but the creators said that they used to date, then why not mention about it. People still mention about Ash and stuff... :T (Also, in other words, I made Marcy a bisexual in this fic lololol)**

**But yeah, tell me your thoughts upon this matter. I'd like to hear about this.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Partnership

**Author's Note: Hello to all~! An earlier update this time because the following chapter that you are about to read is just a filler. **

**Yes, I shall repeat. It is just a filler... **

**...**

**Ahahhahahahahahah~~~! **

**You guys must be thinking; "Rai, dude, you're only in the second chapter and you already have a filler!?/!11 What is wrong you!111!11"**

**W- well, I'm so sorry, you lot, but I just had to. XD **

**In this chapter, it will be about a certain character that I have created myself. In other words, yes, it is an OC. I'm pretty sure most of you groaned internally when you read that last sentence but I assure you, that character is not gonna bug your life way too much. Or at least I hope it wouldn't .**

**Oh well, that's all for now. Enjoy the chapter~!**

**My friend Kara Shadows didn't beta read it this time because it is only a filler.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**Claimer: I own the OC that shall be mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Partnership. **

"What's up, Peebs," the Hero asked, as he and Jake swooped into her throne room via one of the top windows that were located high up near the ceiling. He had no idea why they entered through that window when they could've just used the front door but, whatever.

"There you are, Finn!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed. She then continued droning on about some mission that she wanted him to do. Finn nodded and he and Jake both left to do what they were told to do instantly.

As the human grew older, he had learned that to control his feelings, he must keep away from things that can steer his mind away from thinking straight. Princess Bubblegum can make him go stupid if he stayed too long near her, and Flame Princess (or Queen, even, as that is what she is now) gave him the same effect as well. So, he kept his distance from the both of them. He still came around if he were to be invited to some kind of party or if his help was needed. It is in his hero code to help people in need after all. But he no longer pined for any of them. He no longer pined for anyone. Falling in love is nasty business, he had thought, and it brought him into a whole load of mess. So, he stopped, and tried not to think of it no matter how much his heart yearned for a partner to share his feelings with. It took him almost two years to get over the feeling of need for someone but he succeeded. He succeeded in killing that need.

The mission that he had to do this time is to retrieve something of importance from the Blueberry Kingdom. Princess Bubblegum said that it had something to do with her science, and he guessed that the thing that he has to do is some kind of delivery service again. Not that he mind.

Blueberry Kingdom is one of the places that he rarely visits. No need to do such thing when he has no business to do with it, especially when the place is so far off. The journey will take almost half the day by foot but with Jake, they can travel twice as fast.

* * *

Finn and Jake arrived right before lunch and they were openly greeted by the kingdom's youngest Prince, Prince Blueberry Bash, quite a burly name for someone with such androgynous look.

"Just call me Bash," was what he said, as he led them into the throne room, from which both Finn and Jake manage to take a short look at the Blueberry King who looked more like a blueberry compared to Bash who looked more humanoid in comparison; and then they were led down into the deep depths of the castle.

"Sorry," he apologized as he brought them both into a place that somewhat looked like a laboratory. "You must've thought that this matter had something to do with someone more important like my Father or Brothers, but it's just me…"

"Oh, what- No!" Finn almost stuttered. "I didn't think of nothing at all."

"It's all cool, dude," Jake chimed in, reassuring the Prince.

Bash turned to smile at them and proceeded to search for something at the back of the room. After half a minute, he returned to them, a package in hand.

"I told Princess Bubblegum by mail last month about how I created a device…," he droned on as Finn and Jake listened to the sciencey stuff that they don't really understand. "…And that's how both Princess Bubblegum and I agreed to be in partnership for science!"

The duo simply nodded, both of them, glad to know that the story has its end. Finn held his hand out to receive the package, when Bash suddenly spluttered, "O- oh, it's okay, I can carry it myself until we get to the Kingdom's border…"

Finn decided to just comply with his choice and they all walked out of the laboratory to get on with the delivery. They passed through the throne room again in the process, and this time, both Finn and Jake saw what seemed to be Bash's brothers, three of them; one of them, blueberry in form, the other half-blueberry, half-humanoid and the last seemingly humanoid; standing in front of the Blueberry King. All of them looked very tall and burly compared to Bash's slight form. At this, both of them suddenly realized that Bash had quickened his steps to an almost-run. Finn and Jake looked at each other, before following his steps in order to keep up with him.

* * *

The rest of the journey towards the Kingdom's border was silent and when they finally arrived at the Kingdom's entrance, the young Prince reluctantly handed over the package to the Hero with a mumble of 'please be careful with it'. Finn received it just fine and held on to it dearly as he was told. He then locked eyes with man, sky-blue eyes meeting midnight ones.

"You're fine with just the way you are," was what the Hero said, simply, before climbing onto Jake who had already transform into some sort of transport.

"PB's not gonna regret her partnership with you, man. I think you're a really great science-guy," Jake said as well, smiling at him.

With a wave goodbye, the duo strode off, back to the Candy Kingdom, leaving behind a very touched Prince, who has happy tears threatening to flow down his eyes.

* * *

**Alright, so that's the end of the third chapter~!**

**I shall post the next one, where we shall be continuing with the original plotline, probably on Wednesday or something.**

**So, don't you fret~!**

**Also, please leave a favourite, review and if you like this fanfic enough, give it a follow as well!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

**Author's Note: Alright, on to chapter four~! By the way, I'd like to thank those who accepted Bash. I was quite nervous to introduce an original character but, I guess as long as they don't seem Mary Sue/Gary Stu, then it's fine...**

**Thanks again~!**

**I also thank Kara Shadows for beta reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Changes.**

Marceline wiped off the vomit from her cold lips. It's almost a week now, since she'd been having this problem. She would wake up in the morning with a sudden need to hurl and then even after hurling once, she would hurl some more.

If she hadn't been a vampire, she would've been weakened greatly by now. But she quickly drained down all the red she had each time her energy gets spent, and that was how she dealt with her problem.

What she hasn't dealt with though, was what caused the problem in the first place. She had been eating fine, and she doesn't remember eating anything wrong at all. Even poisons are ineffective against her. She's a vampire after all. But the fact that her body had been having _mortal-like_ reactions scared her quite a bit. She's not turning mortal, is she? It will instantly strip her off her Vampire Queen status.

She sighed as she rests her forehead onto the toilet seat of the toilet bowl from which she had just vomited into. _Of all the things to worry about, I worry about being stripped off of my status,_ she chuckled internally. _What's happening to me, though? _she wondered, feeling very worried for herself. She tried to think of the things she had done the past week, and it was nothing much, really. Jamming with herself, looking for more red supplies and then just sleeping or hanging out with people that she knows. It took her awhile to suddenly recall the fact that she used to be half-human after all, _and _at the same time, she recalled her misadventure with Finn.

Marceline suddenly remembered being a teen and finding a book about human pregnancy, and then she felt herself turning paler than she already was now, if that is even possible.

_No, no…._was what rushed through her mind as she conjured up her memory of what she had read in that book.

_The signs of pregnancy would be, other than missing periods _(which she doesn't have anyways due to the weird way her body works, being half human, half demon and later on, a vampire and all that_), the earliest signs and symptoms of pregnancy are tender, swollen breasts; __**nausea**__, increased urination, __**fatigue**__ and food aversions or cravings._

Marceline bit her nails. She certainly does have nausea and slight fatigue but, is that enough to determine the fact of whether or not she is pregnant? She doesn't have period to worry about, and urinating is also out of the question. Her food source is only red-related things, though she does have an edging need for blood….. And her breasts….. She took off her shirt and examined them. They're just small, probably a cross between A or B, but it does seem slightly swollen. She touched them, and realized that there is a sense of discomfort after all, though there wasn't much.

As much as she tried to check herself, however, it still doesn't seem to steer away from the that fact that she might be carrying something from inside of her and that fact itself, proved that she was already in deep shit.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she stood up, and slowly floated back into her room, head down. She lied onto her bed, pulled the covers until it almost covered her face and then closed her eyes. She kept silent, even her internal voice wasn't speaking. And in that long silence, she slowly felt the changes that were happening in her. How there is something that is draining her life force from within her. How a new life began budding deep inside of her.

* * *

**Alright, yes, a bit short, I know.**

**But like I've told you guys before, I pre-wrote the chapters and it took me until the 6th chapter to realize that I should be putting more length in each chapters.**

**So, I hope y'all can bear with me until then.**

**Also, I bet most of you might be groaning on the fact that this might be another pregnant Marcy fanfic again but nooooooo there's a twist, and you guys have to wait for the future chappies for that, hehehehhehe-**

**Alright, please leave a review, favourite, and if you like this story and would want more, a follow as well~! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret

**Author's Note: Fifth chapteeeerrrr~~~ Enjoy the ride! :D**

**I thank Kara Shadows for beta reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Secret.**

"Not today, Finn, I'm so sorry," was the only excuse that she gave him.

It had been two weeks or so after her discovery of her pregnancy and much to her relief, her vomiting had subsided. But she still didn't feel like going out in the open, especially with these changes going around her.

"Why not?" the boy stupidly asked back. "You never decline when I ask you out for some jammin'."

Marceline sighed, hoping that he can detect the chagrin in her voice. "Just…not today, okay?"

She tried pushing away the foot that Finn had put in the door's way when she tried to close the door on him. But the boy's foot remained firm on its spot.

"I just- I don't feel well today, okay?"

"You don't feel well? Why didn't you say so, Marcy? Let me in! How can I help!?"

The vampire internally face-palmed herself for forgetting about the boy's obsession in helping people, "No- Forget what I said, Finn. I'm just fine; I'm just not in the mood today."

Her words are useless, however, as Finn proceeded to wiggle himself into her house anyways despite her protests.

"Now let me look at ya!" he exclaimed, after getting his whole body inside. Hands on hips; he scanned her from head to toe, studying each and every part of her. She felt another blush creeping to her face, but before it was too late, she spoke up,

"You're not messing with me like the other day, right!?"

"No, Marcy, I'm genuinely concerned," the human replied back quickly, taking the vampire aback for quite a bit, since he almost never replied back as quickly as he did just now. He then proceeded to cup her cheeks, and with his thumbs, he stroked the underside of her eyes, from which he can see eye bags forming.

"How have you been sleeping, Marcy?" he asked, worry in his eyes. "You're much thinner too…"

He then, suddenly huffed and a cheeky smile appeared on his face. "I left you for only three weeks and this happens. You really can't live without me, huh?"

"Finn!" she groaned, quite pissed at his attempt of joking around with her while at the same time, feeling rather entertained. She was, however, too tired to make a smartass comeback.

"Just leave, I don't want to be around people today…," she pulled his hands off her face at this, and proceeded to push him out of her house.

"Hey, wait-," Finn struggled against her and suddenly ducked and swooped below her where she can't instantly grab him. _Curse the boy_, was what she thought as she chased him down. But he suddenly stopped in front of her kitchen door and she had to stop too, so that they won't crash into each other.

"Let me make you some supper first!" he then, announced.

"Oh, what can you even make for me, Finn. I only eat shades of red."

"Then eat me!"

What he said drained the blood from her face, if she even had any.

"Finn! Don't joke around with that!" she suddenly yelled at him in a sudden burst of anger that took even Ooo's greatest hero aback.

An awkward silence hung in between them, as Marceline stared daggers into Finn, her eyes blazing red, while the boy meekly stared back, clearly surprised by her sudden outburst. Before the both of them knew, the vampire Queen was already grabbing the Hero by the back of his shirt and dragging him out of her compound.

"Eh- Hey- Marcy-!" were the only words that he was able to conjure, and then she threw him out – a literal throw, from her hand to the ground outside her cave.

Finn landed on his face with a thud, but he didn't back down. As soon as his head was clear enough to get back to her, which was rather quick, by the way; he rapidly stood up and rushed back to her door. But before he knew it, it was already slammed shut, and all the lights in the house were turned off. The human boy sighed, disappointed, and slowly dragged himself back home where he would probably spend the rest of his evening in boredom.

* * *

After turning off all the lights in her house, Marceline quickly get back onto her bed, back under her covers where she felt safe and unexposed.

She was breathing heavily, tears threatening her eyes. She didn't mean to yell at him like that. She didn't mean to manhandle him and treat him so roughly like that at all, never with ill intention anyways.

She just can't let this secret that she's hiding from him out, that's all.

That's all, that's all it is.

* * *

Her breathing slowed down as she tuned out all the noises from around her and resumed to listening to the being that is inside her.  
It is growing. It is feeding off of her some more. It is inside her…

And it belongs to him…

Him who just told her to consume his blood, even though it was just a joke.

The emotional turmoil that she's currently facing made her feel angry at the suggestion. It was not a thing to joke about. Especially not now.

Not now….

* * *

**Yep, a bit short as well.**

**But it's gonna get longer in the next chapter, so don't you worry~! ;D**

**If you liked this fic, please leave a favourite and a review as well, and if possible, please do give a follow too for more updates on future chapters~!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**On another note, I know that I'm not receiving that much reviews yet and all that, especially since I've just started. But would you like it if I start replying to you people's reviews each time I update a new chapter? Cuz I've seen some people doing that and it feels like a really nice way to interact with you all, especially since I've been seeing some regular reviewers and I'd really like to communicate and all that, so...**

**Hhehehe, **

**Just, tell me if you want me to do that, okay~? :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Troubles

**Author's Notes: Aaaaahhh... I'm sooooo sorry, everyone. Quite late in updating this time around because of slow internet. So, to compensate for it, I'm gonna upload the next chapter in probably...two days! Yeah! Sorry again! Also, since some of you said that it's okay for me to do the replying stuff after each chapter, then, here I go~!**

**Tengetsu: I'm glad to know the way that I write is on point! :D I always try to delve into the situation of the characters that I'm writing about in order to bring out their characteristics~! (or at least I try, lol). But yeah! I'm so sorry for being late in updating for this week, btw. Must've made y'all wonder about what's going on, after my promise of updating every week X( **

**MewLuvFinnTheHuman1: I'm glad you love what I've done here so far! :D Thank you very much~! I'll do my best to make this story a pleasure for you to read~**

**He23t: Gosh, I hope not. But Finn's a grown up now! (Is 18 years a grown up? Lol I guess he's halfway there now or something iddkkk) So he _should_ understand if a lady really needs her privacy, that he must leave her for a bit and give her some space...**

**The Nephilim King Michael: I love reading your reviews. And yep~! I guess he wasn't kidding too. He loves to help people after all! Ahahahah- And yeaaahhhh about him finding out... I think you should read this chapter first before concluding. XD So, now, read away~!**

**I thank Kara Shadows for beta reading this.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Troubles**

The vampire Queen floated down onto Princess Bubblegum's laboratory's window sill, only to see a man with blueberry blue skin hustling around in the room, probably doing one of those sciencey things that she does not understand. He didn't seem to realize her presence and kept doing whatever that he was doing.

It took him a full five minutes to realize that she was there, and upon seeing her, he was quite in shock.

"M- Marceline the Vampire Queen…!" was all he could say as his eyes finally set on her. Well, her reputation sure made her well known, though she had no idea who he is.

"Hi," was her simple answer.

"U- um, Princess Bubblegum went to get something, i- if that's the reason why you're here, t- that is…," he stuttered. "Okay," she simply answered back. She wasn't in the mood for small talk, so she hoped that her simple answers gave him the vibe that she wasn't in the mood.

Thankfully, the man seemed to understand and he resumed his work without saying anything else.

Princess Bubblegum suddenly burst in with a handful of chemicals in her arms. "P- Princess Bubblegum…!" the man suddenly exclaimed, rushing towards her to help her before she dropped any of those possibly harmful liquids.

"Prince Blueberry Bash!" she exclaimed back, glad to have her some of her load taken off of her. They then proceeded to place those bottles onto a table.

"Geez, Princess Bubblegum. I told you to just call me Bash," the man suddenly said after they had placed the chemicals, a playful smile on his face.

"And I told you to call me Bonnibel!" she said back, laughing as the man murmured a 'sorry' for forgetting about the formalities that they have decided to cut off when they first started their partnership.

Princess Bubblegum suddenly caught the sight of the vampire Queen who was sitting on the window sill, seemingly smiling at the sight of her and her new friend.

"M- Marceline!" she stuttered, blushing at the fact that her old flame had seen her being so friendly with someone else. Brushing the blush away, she stormed towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip. Marceline remained silent for a while, staring at Bubblegum's face the whole time.

"He's really cute," she suddenly whispered. "Almost thought that he was a girl…. I guess those type of people are your type, huh? And a prince, too. Wow."

"Marceline!" Bubblegum quietly screamed at her, embarrassed. "Keep him out of this! Seriously, why are you here!? Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"Geez, always your science before your friends, huh. I guess you can't see in my face that I'm currently troubled right now," Marceline said with a sigh. She then, floated up and turned to fly off when Bubblegum suddenly grabbed her by the wrist, much to her surprise.

"You're in trouble? What happened? You know that I'm not good with this feelings thing, you should've just told me!"

Marceline suddenly started contemplating on whether or not she should start leaning on somebody for her troubles. This problem that she's currently having is a lady-problem. And Princess Bubblegum is the closest thing she has to a lady-friend. She remained silent for a very long time, her wrist still in Bubblegum's hand, and she herself, still floating. In that long amount of time, she suddenly locked eyes with the Candy Princess; and seeing the genuine concern in her eyes, the usually haughty Queen suddenly broke down, crying on the other woman's shoulder.

* * *

She told the story from top to bottom, never stopping from her crying at the same time. The whole time, she was expecting for Princess Bubblegum to cut in, to scold her for her mistakes, for her stupidity. But the Princess remained silent all the while, patting her back while she gravel in her own self-pity. It was almost a full half-an-hour when she finally stopped. Princess Bubblegum led her to a seat so that she could relax herself and Prince Blueberry Bash sent himself off to grab for her a bowl of red-related things to calm her nerves.

"What – sniff – what should I do now," she whimpered, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Finn would definitely don't want….this…this…._thing_…that's inside of me – sniff – he's just a kid, and – sniff – he would- he would _hate_ me-," she broke down again.

Princess Bubblegum was silent herself, the whole time. She was actually quite shocked when she heard the news. She did remember about how she wondered where Finn and Marceline went before her mind went into a blur herself during that party but this was definitely not what she had expected to hear. As she pondered, Bash suddenly came in, possibly returning from the Royal kitchen in search for red-related things for the vampire. He handed the bowl of red and pink candies and cakes to her and proceeded to just stand in a far corner of the room, not wanting to disturb them. She smiled to him as a silent thanks. It's one of the things that she liked about him, the fact that he never tried to make his presence imposing.

"Here," she handed the bowl to her friend. Marceline took it and started to slowly sip out the red from the cakes and candies. It calmed her down a little, to be able to have some food in her system. Finn was right, after all. She hadn't been eating properly.

The three of them remained in comfortable silence as Marceline slowly finishes up her bowl of reds. There was more silence after that, and none of them said anything until the vampire suddenly spoke up, in a very calm manner, "Remove it from me, Bonnibel."

Princess Bubblegum's eyes snapped wide open when she heard those words from the vampire Queen. "R- remove!? W- what do you mean…!?"

"You're a scientist, right….? You must know these things…. These things, related to body parts and stuff…," she replied, still very calmly.

"Why, yes, I do, but-"

"No buts, remove it."

Princess Bubblegum remained silent, staring at her friend's face while trying to understand what was actually going on in her head. However, all she could see was a look of determination, and perhaps if she looked deeper, there could've been a look of desperation in it as well. She then looked at Bash, who was just staring onto the floor with a very disturbed look on his face. Thinking that the man possibly does not know what to do about it himself, she turned back to Marceline, and asked, "Do you not…..want to at least talk to Finn about this first….?"

The stubborn Queen simply shook her head, still with the same look of resolve on her pale, gray face. Knowing that she won't be moved, the princess huffed in defeat. "Give me several months; I need to do some research first. I'll call for you when my research is done."

Marceline nodded curtly and stood up, handing the bowl of discolored cakes and candies to the woman beside her in the process. And then, with a murmur of appreciation, she flew out of the window from which she came from, out into the coming dawn.

* * *

**SHOOOCCKKKKERRRRR**

**AH MY GAHHHH**

**So, what do you think of today's chapter? Review me and tell me your thoughts~!**

**And to the new readers, if you like this story, please leave a favourite and a follow as well~! Thank you!**

**Btw I made PB pansexual, lel.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Story

**Author's Note: Heeyyy, here's the next chapter, earlier than expected, like I've said before. Enjooyyy~~**

**By the way, did you notice that the titles for the chapters has a pattern to it~?**

* * *

**My reply for the last chapter's reviews:**

**DannyPhantom619: Don't worry babe, I'll make sure things will end up well for ya ;D**

**He23t: Naaawww, mate, she ain't dreadful. She's just really, really, really scared right now. If you're preggers with a baby that you don't want, you're ****gonna want to have it removed too.**

**alfietinksnelling: You left a review on the first chapter so I'm not sure what you're talking about. o_o**

* * *

**I thank Kara Shadows for beta reading this.**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time is not mine. Plot is mine. My butt is mine. Wait, that has nothing to do with this. Oh well, moving on.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Story.**

When Marceline did it with Finn, her head was as clear as a cloudless sky.

There's nothing wrong with wanting to get laid once in a while, after a very long time, after all, eh?

It was her fault, for not being the type that thinks, however. Not that she was putting the entire blame on herself, but some of the blame was on her. Normally, she doesn't drink normal liquids that puny mortals drink, but that night, the punch was red in colour, so the Queen drank them up anyways for it is rather impossible to suck the red out of it. At first the drinks tasted normal, but after awhile, she started to realize that there were changes in it. Like how it tasted slightly weird and brought a sense of heaviness to the head. But even if the drink was spiked, it doesn't affect her. She's a vampire, after all. So, she continued on drinking it, while realizing that the whole party had gone rowdier than before.

However, she enjoyed such chaos; it was not the type of chaos that was based on evil, after all. So she went with it, being as crazy as everyone else in that cramped tree house. She danced with almost everyone, did the crazy games they did, sucked out some red from Princess Bubblegum's hair; making her annoyed, had an arm wrestle with some of the wrestlers in one of her demonic forms, and she even get into a very close, almost sexual situation with the Flame Queen in a 7-minutes-in-heaven game that she, herself came up with (though of course, they could hardly touch each other), oh, it was so very fun that night.

And then, in the umpteenth round of dancing, she finally realized the presence of the Hero, the birthday boy himself, dancing to the music with his guy buddies. Man, she almost forgot about him, there were so many people. Therefore, she approached him and wished him a 'happy birthday'.

The boy looked a bit too sober despite the drinks being spiked, and just to tune him up a bit more, she proceeded to challenge him to a drinking game. Finn, being the type that is always up for a challenge, fought wildly against her, taking one drink after another. Marceline looked on interestingly at him as he downed each cup, trying to go faster than her after each and every refill. But of course, he was only a human, and sooner or later, he had to go to the toilet, from which he did.

Marceline snickered at his defeat as he ran off to do his business. Though, that didn't stop her from bothering him throughout the rest of the party. They threw mock-compliments at each other, half-wrestled, mock-flirted, threw around dirty jokes and drank some more. It took her awhile to finally decide that Finn was kinda cute after all, especially with being drunk and all that, and she wouldn't mind having his hands all over her for the night, and that led her into making a move, closing the distance between them, while making herself look very sultry before him.

* * *

Boys.

No matter how good they are, they can be very silly at times, especially the ones that lack certain life experiences.

Finn has quite a lot of life experiences though, mind you; he had gone through a lot. But when it comes to things that are sexual, he didn't really know much, especially with Jake hanging around him, trying to keep his 'purity' as long as he could; and perhaps this was among the things that attracted Marceline into continuing her advance onto the hardly clear-headed boy. It was his innocence, the way he reacted to her very touch, the small gasps that he made as she touched him in places that made him feel good, and most of all, the passion in his voice as he called out to her, summoning her name as if she were a goddess, as if she were the most important person in the whole universe.

Remembering that night would always make her lick her lips, made her body tingle in the memory of something that was so good. But of course, things that are too, too good, will in the end, result in something that is usually bad. And accidentally getting pregnant is always, _super_ bad.

.

* * *

Marceline bit down her tongue to stop herself from thinking about that night. No matter how passionate it was, it was still a dumb move, especially on her behalf, for taking advantage of someone so young and totally inexperienced.

_But Jake said that tier 15 is to be done with the people that you love only…_, his words suddenly drifted into her mind. At this, she snapped her eyes open, and suddenly sat up from her lying position. Her sudden movement caused the being inside of her to revolt by giving her a jolt of pain in her abdomen. Hissing, she clenched the area in pain together with a mumble of apology towards it. She could've sworn that the being seemed to be growing slightly faster than it normally should. Not that she knew much about how long it should take for a fetus to grow or anything, but she had done her research before, and in her current condition, it was almost like the thing is already half way done in forming itself, except that there's still no bulge. And it's only been three months.

Three months.

When she finally found out about her pregnancy, it had been a month; and during Finn's last visit, it was already half way into entering its second month.

When it was fully in its second month, she finally picked up the courage to visit Bonnibel and asked her help in removing it; and ever since that, no news' were received. It is now in its third month, and Marceline was getting antsy. She was worried. Worried of the being developing larger until it gets too noticeable, worried about getting attached to that being that is inside of her. Despite its quirks, she had never thought of it as a living being, and she knew that if people were to hear her thoughts, they would think that she is inhumane. But the world they live in now is a harsh world, and the usual moral values no longer apply to her anyways, so, all she wants was to have it removed and be gone from her forever. It is her body after all, and she shall be the one to decide what should be done.

_Ouch!_ She yelped, feeling more pain in her uterus.

"I swear to Glob," she cursed under her breath. "You're seriously driving me crazy," and with that, she was rewarded with another jolting pain.

The vampire's eyes darken as her mind filled with thoughts of ripping the parasite out of her body. She then, wondered on why she didn't do such thing in the first place, only to realize that despite everything, she still wasn't sure where her uterus is, exactly, even though she has had it for more than a thousand years.

Exhaling sharply, she resumed lying down, except with softer movements in order to not anger the being. She steadied her breath, and then slowly brought all her concentration onto it, listening to its progress, to its development, to its struggle in growing in the harsh environment that is her body.

.

* * *

**I don't know what to feel about this chapter. It felt a bit lemony, but that's just me being sensitive, I suppose. Oh well.  
Also, I hope you guys won't hate me for this chapter, especially with the mentions of abortion and all that, I know that it's a very sensitive issue. All I want right now, is you y'all to hold on to my hand, and trust me. It's all gonna end well, don't worry. So trust me, alright?**

**If you like the story, please leave a favourite and a follow~! And leave a review as well to tell me your thoughts. Thank you~!**


	8. Chapter 8: Flames

**Author's Notes: Eeeyyy sorry again for the late update. I was lazy to edit this chapter because it was the longest one yet. Plus, I had assignments... Tch. Anyways, here's another filler! I guess from the title you can guess what this chapter is about, eheheh- Oh well, happy reading!**

**.**

* * *

**My reply to the last chapter(s)' reviews:**

**He23et: It _is_ a very debatable topic. Even I have mixed feelings for it. And yeah, thanks for reminding me about Finn. I think he's alright, doing hero jobs and stuff. XD**

**DannyPhantom619: I understand why you'll be pissed. Them poor babies, after all. But like I said! You do not have to worry~! :D And nooooo, of course not in 'that' way, why would people feel for such way for babies that's just horrifying.**

**Tengetsu: Ahh, yes. Extra fast releases because I was late. XD I'm late again but the next chapter is important so, no extra releases for the next one. XD And I'm glad that it has lots of real life related stuffs! :D**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Yeppp, it's gonna be an accelerated growth, but not _that _fast. It's still half-human, after all. (If it were to be FioLee and the sperm came from Marshall, _then _it would be a horrifyingly accelerated growth. XDD Lol what kind of logic am I basing this off /headdesk) Alright! Let's get on to the reading, shall we~!**

* * *

**I thank Kara Shadows for beta reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Flames.**

The Flame Queen sat on her throne with pride. She looked down onto her citizens, all of them living quite happily under her care, especially with the new rules that she had laid down ever since she became the ruler of the Fire Kingdom. The new rules and regulations have surely made everything in her kingdom better now, and the chaos that it once had has subsided into a mere spark from time to time.

Thankful with the peace that she was granted with, Flame Queen exhaled, leaning back onto her fiery throne. As she was about to relax, her most trusted knight, Cinnamon Bun, suddenly burst into the throne room with a troubled look on his face.

"Your Highness!" he exclaimed, bowing down to her in the process.

"Cinnamon Bun, what's wrong?" she asked, as she stood up and walked down towards him.

At this, her knight and friend stood up and rushed towards her as well. "There's someone outside the castle's entrance, my Queen! He said that he wanted to meet you and speak to you personally, but he seemed so untrustworthy that none of us dare to let him in...!"

"Did you ask-"

"We tried, your Highness, we tried! But when we turned him down the first time he straight away transform into this horrifying serpent and attempted to attack all of our castle guards…!"

Flame Queen's expression darken right away and she stormed off towards her castle's entrance to confront the monster, with Cinnamon Bun trailing behind her, ready to put up a fight as well.

* * *

"Cease your attack!" she demanded, as soon as she exited from the safety of her home to the world outside of it. Upon hearing her voice the serpent immediately stopped its fierce movements; it even gently put down the guard that was in its grasp.

Flame Queen felt her breath stop for a short while, upon seeing the creature. It was a serpent, but with the size of a dragon. Its scales gleamed gold and olive and it had two long fangs protruding from its upper lips, almost as long as the length of her arm. On its head, it seemed to have a mane made out of fire, and yet, at the same time, it moved with the grace of linen being blown in the gentle wind. It had sharp, yellow, snake-like eyes that stared at her with such intensity, to the point where she felt that the very depths of her soul were being prodded at.

Determined to remove the uncomfortable silence between them, she demanded, "What business do you have here!? If all you want is to cause war, then call upon your army, and we shall fight, 'til victory belongs to only one of us…!"

The serpent remained very silent for a long time before it finally spoke up in such soft manner that seemed to surprise everyone except for the Queen.

"Aah, the Flame Queen."

It then, proceeded to slither towards her, its size growing smaller and smaller in the process. Seeing this, her guards became alarmed and without hesitation, jumped in front of her to provide protection; only to be called off when she told them to step aside. They did as told, warily, with their eyes on the being that was slowly morphing into something else right in front of them.

The body parts of a humanoid slowly appeared from the previously no-limbed serpent, and Flame Queen's eyes widen in interest. However, as the transformation slowly completes itself, her expression slowly morphed to that of a more, suspicious, kind.

In front of her now stood a man who is clearly older than her by many years. His skin appeared to still be gold and olive scales even after the transformation, and his mane remained as the luscious, hair-like flames. However, his fangs are now smaller albeit still very long. While his face may appear young, she could feel the aura of an ancient being emanating from him, and its presence suffocated her. Without wasting any more time, she questioned him once more, "What business do you have here?"

The being from ancient times then smiled to her, slyly, though not with ill intentions; and bow down to her, giving her the respect that she suddenly felt she didn't deserve.

"My Queen," he began. "I am a fire serpent, an ancient being that had lived under these lands of fire for many years now. My people and I had served you and your family for many generations, making sure that the fire under these lands keeps on burning and burning, never stopping, never cooling. We have protected the flames from being defeated by the cold harsh ice from the Ice Kingdom, and we have protected it as well, from the damp earth of the Plains from bringing back water to this dry, burnt land. Now, you would think that my presence here was to claim payment for our long, unsung service. But no, that wasn't the reason why I appear before you today, my dear Queen."

He suddenly paused, as if contemplating on his next words, an expression of doubt plastered onto his face. Being the impatient person that she is, the Flame Queen instantly prodded him into continuing his explanation. At this, he looked up, towards her, their eyes, locking.

"My Queen, forgive me for my rudeness…!" he suddenly cried, his voice, letting out a slight quiver. "I am… a fire serpent…. The last of my kind…. And I am in need of an heir, to continue my services when my time arrives."

His words caused a sudden burst of whispers and questions among all the guards that were in the scene, but they were silenced with a taut demand from their Queen. Then, she slowly and warily asked, choosing her words carefully, "How can I ever….assist you in such matter….?"

With this, the fire serpent stood up, walked towards Flame Queen and extended an arm out for her reach. "To produce spawns, us fire serpents would usually hold hands with a spouse of choice, and mix our flames together. I, however, no longer have anyone to mix my flames with, and to mix flames with anyone, the partner of choice needs to have such strong flame powers that can match that of our kind."

He took another step towards Flame Queen and extended out another arm.

"You, my queen, have the strength to withstand my power, for the stories in regards to your strength had spread far and wide enough to finally reach my ears, which is why I stood here today. Therefore, I need your help, I need your flames. I need you to help me in recreating the hidden guardians of this very land in order to prolong its majestic existence."

One more step, and he was very near to her to the point where she could almost feel his breath. His arms were no longer stretched out, but he was still beckoning for her, his palms, open.

"Please, my Queen. I worry for my incoming demise, which could arrive sooner or later. So, I beg of you…."

Flame Queen contemplated on this. Is this serpent really speaking the truth? Could he be lying? She wanted to see him as untrustworthy, though, his ancient aura gave her the feeling that no lies had ever came out of his very lips. Thus, she decided to trust him. However, before she finalized her decision, she turned towards her most trusted knight and best friend, and searched through his face for any signs of disagreement. Though, his eyes told her to do what she would think is best, and that was all it took.

She then, laid her small hands onto the older man's welcoming ones, and felt its texture. How it was smooth and scaly, and very warm to the touch.

The fire serpent brought her closer to him, and laid his forehead onto hers. Due to their close proximity, Flame Queen could almost hear his heart beating. It was surprisingly rather fast, despite his really calm demeanor. She could also hear him slowly breathe in and out, his breath, shaky at each intake and outtake.

At this, her lips slowly formed a small smile, amused at how such ancient being could be so nervous around a young ruler such as her. He caught her smile and suddenly started blushing. He averted his eyes away from her all of a sudden and she could feel him pulling himself away from her. However, she held him into place, and he remained there in obedience.

"Do you want to get this done or what?" she whispered, with a slight tease in her voice.

She saw him squeeze his eyes shut as if he was trying to recollect himself, and when he reopened them, they already have a look of resolve plastered onto them.

"Thank you very much for assisting me in my work, Your Highness," he began, as he slowly brought his face closer to hers.

"It is my duty…," Flame Queen replied, getting nervous at the nearness of their faces, and before she could react, her lips were already touching his.

* * *

This was not the first time she kissed. She had done it before. But she hadn't done it in a very long time, and being kissed after not kissing anyone for a very long time of course, elicited a whole bunch of emotions from her, just like the time when she first kissed with Finn. Except that this time, the person that she's kissing with is none but a stranger. Therefore, the emotions that she had were nothing but pure surprise, shock, wonder, discomfort, and many other emotions that are positively negative but are not correlated to anger.

Nevertheless, she exploded anyways, just like the first time. She exploded, pushing all of her guards and knights off their feet, and caused the earth below her to cave in, just like it did the last time. The only difference is that she didn't fall. She didn't fall into the dark and possibly cold pit that was beneath her. She was instead, being held up with what she believed to be the fire serpent's powers.

She slowly opened her eyes, realizing for the first time that she had been closing them this whole time, and saw that the man before her is blazing in flames as well with his eyes shut tight in what seems to be concentration. She would like to separate herself from him and remove his intruding lips from hers, but, her mind told her to just go with the flow, and that was what she did.

So, she shut her eyes back again.

* * *

It felt like hundreds of years have passed when the fire serpent finally let go of her. At the thought of that, she looked around; just to make sure that time didn't actually pass as how she thought it did. But there they are; her guards and knights, shaking their head with disorientation due to the explosion that she had caused. She sighed in relief to see them just fine, and then turned back to the man before her with the intention of questioning his actions. However, she was silenced by the sight of two eggs, as big as her head and encased in flames, resting snugly in between the both of them where their bodies were supposed to meet.

"Ahh, there they are," the fire serpent sighed, in what seemed to be adoration. "I expected only one to be produced, however," he continued. "But, your Highness's powers are so very great after all."

"I- I don't understand…," Flame Queen stammered. "That was…?"

"Yes, my Queen," the fire serpent replied to her silent question. "That was the process of creating a serpent spawn. I understand that it caused you such uncomfortable feelings, but unfortunately, that was how it works."

Flame Queen looked at him with suspicion on her face upon hearing his explanation, though he was no longer paying attention to her, but to the eggs before him. Looking at the expression he had, her heart melted a little bit, for he looked like he had found a long lost family. So she decided to let him off, and not question him after all.

As she was about to walk away and leave him to his own happiness, the fire serpent suddenly called upon her, "Flame Queen, please, take one of these eggs as a token of my appreciation."

"W- what...!?"

"This one is a female, and as a male, I do not think I will be able to raise her up properly," he explained. "Please, do take her under your wing. I promise to you, she shall make a great servant and protect you at all cost."

Flame Queen was speechless; to raise a child when she herself is still very young sounded very complicating.

Should she accept the gift from the stranger? she asked herself as she cast her eyes down to the egg that is being held out to her.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to decide. The aura that the female egg emanated was that of her own, she could feel it. Motherly intuition took over her instantly, as she received the egg and pulled it towards her bosom, cradling it lovingly inside her arms, while at the same time, silently promising that it shall never feel the same pain that she felt while she was raised under her own father.

The fire serpent nodded; glad to see her accepting his gift. Then, with another murmur of appreciation and a promise to protect the Fire Kingdom at all cost, he morphed back into his original form and flew off into the distance, with his own egg in his grasp, back to where he came from.

* * *

"…Flame Queen…?" Cinnamon Bun slowly asked as he approached her while she looked on into the sunset, the egg in her arms.

"We're going to look after her, CB," Flame Queen calmly mused, as she stroked its smooth, fiery shell. "We're going to look after her so well, we must never let her feel pain."

Cinnamon Bun remained silent upon hearing this. He would like to butt into her thoughts and light-heartedly joke about how it is impossible to not let someone experience pain but, seeing the seriousness on her complexion, he decided against it.

Instead, he said, "Yes, your Highness. We're all gonna look after her, no matter what."

.

* * *

**So, that's it for the 8th chapter! Was it long enough this time? I keep trying to lengthen each chapter but coming up with ideas and words are sometimes difficult. So, I hope it's enough...? Tell me if I should add more to the word count.**

**Anyways! Thoughts on today's chapter? Leave a review if you have any~! :D**

**And to the newer readers, if you like this fanfic so far, please leave a favourite and a follow for future updates! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Fetus

**Author's Notes: Guys...guys... This chapter is like, super long, ahahahah... 3000+ words, like, wow... I wanna cry.**

**.**

* * *

**My reply for last chapter's reviews:**

**He23t: Yuzz~~ She haz babyz nowzzz.. Lol, what's wrong with me. **

**Guest: BECAUSE IT'S A FILLER?**

**The Nephilim King Michael: Thanks again~! Yep~! She has a kid now! :D (Or kids, if you include that other egg that the Fire Serpent took away with him). I bet she's gonna be a great super mom! And yeah, Marcy, though... It made me thinking, when I wrote this. How Flame was able to have courage in taking care of a child despite being so young, while Marcy, who is 1000+ years old wanted to discard away hers... Such weird things, I have written...**

**Tengetsu: Pffffttt-BHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Okay, that gave me a good laugh. XDD I prefer to see it as a no-need-to-do-the-do way of having a child but now you mentioned that, it made me thinkin' XDD Thanks so much for your constant reviews! :D**

* * *

**Now, on to the story~!**

**Un-beta'd this time, since I was lazy lol. I hope there aren't too much mistakes...**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Adventure Time, owns the OCs mentioned, owns my butt, even though that has nothing to do with this.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Fetus.**

Princess Bubblegum and Bash stared at the (both literal and figurative) devil spawn that they had just removed from Marceline the Vampire Queen's body. Despite the both of them being very inexperienced with the matter, they managed to successfully remove it from her womb. It was a difficult process for them, since due to Marceline's regenerating body; each and every cut they made would heal itself up very quickly, therefore they had to use tools to keep those cuts from closing. Finding a magical item that would put her to sleep was a difficult process too, since the Vampire cannot be put into slumber with just a simple sleeping drug. This explained why it took them awhile to contact her back, because not only that they had to do research, they also had to find the suitable apparatuses needed for the removal. But all their hard work paid off, when the fetus was already lying on Princess Bubblegum's sterile working table instead of floating about in Marceline's womb.

"Gosh, that was really difficult," Princess Bubblegum sighed as she wiped off a layer of sweat from her forehead. She had taken off her blood-stained surgical gloves and surgical coat, ready to let herself receive her well-deserved rest, and had left Bash to do the cleaning.

She was walking pass her working table when her eyes suddenly laid eyes on Bash's device that both she and the man had deserted due to their intense search for ways of removing fetuses. It was a mind-reading device, was what he said, when he sent his first letter to her. Princess Bubblegum herself has a lot of knowledge on such devices, so when she saw that first line, she would have ignored Bash's creation if he didn't mention about it being an innovation of the usual mind-reading devices. She became interested in his project when he wrote that not only can it read the minds of animate objects, it can also read that of inanimate objects.

It was then she realized that she hadn't actually tried out the device for herself. Getting an idea, she picked up the contraption and brought it close to the fetus that was laid out on her table, unmoving (if it were to move she and Bash would've got a heart attack by now). However, before she proceeded with her experiment, she casted a glance upon the still-sleeping vampire Queen whose body had naturally (or unnaturally, even) cured itself. After making sure that she wasn't showing any sign of waking up, turned on Bash's device.

**_"_****_Moooommmyyyy…."_**

Both she and the blueberry Prince jumped upon hearing the noise.

**_"_****_It's so cooooold….. Mooommyyy….. Where are yoouuuu…."_**

"P….Bonnible…. what have you…," Bash breathed, staring wide-eyed at the Princess who was clutching onto his creation, her eyes as wide as his, but staring at the supposedly dead fetus.

**_"_****_Moooommmmyyyyy! It's cooooollddd!"_**

Princess Bubblegum found herself shivering while hearing the ghostly, childish voice, moaning and crying for its mother. Her knuckles were holding on to the device so hard, it started turning white and her previous fatigue from before was drained away from her, and instead turned into some sort of fear.

**_"_****_Moooooo-"_**

Unable to take this in anymore, the Princess hurriedly shut down the mind-reading device, accidentally slammed it down onto the table, right next to the fetus and rushed towards a corner of her lab, where she began setting up some cryogenic tubes.

"Bonnible?"

"It's still alive."

"…Yes…."

"We must preserve it."

"We…must…? But Marceline-"

"Screw what Marceline said, we're keeping it."

"…..Yes."

.

* * *

"Yo, Peebs. Peppermint Butler said that you'd be here," said the Human, as he casually strolled into Princess Bubblegum's laboratory.

However, in contrast to what the candy butler said, there was no PB to be seen.

"Huh…?" Finn scratched his head at the revelation but continued to let himself in anyways.

"PB!" he called out again, but was greeted by nothing but silence. Deciding that he should wait for her, the boy began to look around. He'd always been rather interested in these sciency-things that the candy Princess has enslaved herself to, after all. But his 'hero-oriented brain' couldn't seem to handle it, so he chose not to indulge himself into it, as how she had.

As he was looking about, staring at the test tubes filled with multi-coloured chemicals, at the complicating machineries and at Bubblegum's pet mouse, that seemed to have survived throughout the years, the Human's eyes suddenly set itself upon a large tube, almost as big as himself. These types of tubes are not supposed to be strange to him, especially since he is, after all, in a laboratory. What made him interested, however, was the fact that there was something in the liquid-filled tube.

Finn took several steps closer to it, and started on a more, detailed, inspection. It was a being, its length about a quarter of his arm, crouched into a fetal position as it floated amongst the fluids. It had a peach-like skin, that being, almost like his but paler. It also has fingers and toes, just like him. Though, its head was completely bald, and its ears were pointy, like a goblin's, or faerie, or even a _vampire. _

_So it's a humanoid_, was what passed through the boy's head as he continued on his examination. The being then began to make small movements; a small twitch of its fingers, a little kick of its legs, all the type of movements that reminded Finn of the times when he watch Jake sleep, when the Dog suddenly twitched his body parts here and there, possibly due to a dream. The similarity of this being to his brother's antiques made him smile a little, as it was always something that made his heart flutter in joy due to the extreme cuteness. Deciding to close the distance between him and the creature, he began taking another step forward, an arm raised to brush his fingers upon the smooth, clear glass.

This was when his vision was suddenly blocked by a lot of pink, together with a panicky "Heeeyyy Fiiiinn, what are you doing heeeere? Eheheheheh-"

"Hey, where were you?" the Human calmly questioned back, straightening his back and focusing his vision to the person before him in the process.

"Grabbing some pies in the kitchen," the candy Princess quickly replied, still blocking his view from the humanoid-thing.

Since she was acting so suspicious, naturally, the Human would question her actions, "And what's that thing? An experiment?"

"No, no, it's nothing!" she replied in the same amount of swiftness as her previous reply. "Now get out!" she yelled, pushing him out of her laboratory.

* * *

"Another delivery service? Geez, Peebs! Go do your own delivery! It's the fifth time this month!"

"Aww, come on, Finn! This thing is really, really, _really _important and I really need you and Jake's help! Plus, Bash only trusts the both of you!"

"Uuuuugghhh," the Human groaned, as he allowed Princess Bubblegum to put the parcel into his hands.

"Where is Jake, anyways?" she then inquired, looking around the throne room from which she had dragged the human to, in order to pull away his interest from the being inside the tube.

"We bumped into Lady Rainicorn in our process of getting here so he asked me to go ahead and meet you first," the boy replied, slightly pouting for having to do another uninteresting mission.

"And why were you in my lab?"

"Peppermint Butler said you're there."

The Princess sighed inwardly; glad to know that he didn't enter the room due to feeling any sorts of aura or emotional pull coming from the being that she had kept in there. While such thing may sound unlikely, it could've happened. That thing belongs to him, after all.

"I'm gonna go, then," the Human's voice suddenly cut through her trail of thoughts.

"Be careful on your way there!"

.

* * *

It had been almost a month since Princess Bubblegum and her partner, Bash, removed the fetus from Marceline's body, and after discovering that it is still alive, she had been preserving it inside the recesses of her laboratory ever since. Both she and the blueberry Prince had decided on doing some inspections onto it, especially since it is a combination between two different beings that are, at the same time, the living proof of the existence of the human civilization that was said to be so vast. To them, as scientists, it was both interesting and exciting to find a new subject on which they can research on, and this….halfling…..is just what they needed.

The child that they had placed in the cryogenic tube had been growing slowly, despite the fact that the liquids in the cryogenic tube were only meant to preserve it. This finding pulled the Princess's interested into making it grow more. But at the same time, she had no idea how to do so.

While she could've tried infusing it with candy, she was then halted by Bash's idea, which was to do more research on human fetuses. That would of course, take more time, and time isn't a thing that she has, especially since she's running a kingdom all by herself while her partner is only the youngest son of a royal family; whose importance isn't as significant as his elder brothers, thus giving him more time to himself. However, instead of lamenting on the fact that she might not be able to give her all in the project, she agreed with him, and tried her best in doing what she could.

It was almost two weeks since Finn's discovery of the fetus, when she finally realized that they might need help from the father of the child, after all. From their findings, a human fetus would need vitamin supplements, which Princess Bubblegum had skillfully extracted from healthy foods that a pregnant human would eat, in order to grow. It did the charm, but not good enough.

Then, she remembered that the child is a mix between a human and a vampire, thus, red-related things are supposed to be in its diet as well. However, when she tried feeding it the shades of red through the feeding tubes that she had installed, it brought a negative effect to the fetus, which almost scared both her and her partner. This is where Finn came into the rescue, since instead of red-related things; the child might've needed actual blood after all.

_What a picky kid, _was what ran through her mind on the day she approached the Human regarding the matter.

* * *

"This better not be another delivery service again," said the Human with a deadpanned look on his face.

"It couldn't have been!" the Princess retaliated. "I didn't invite Jake as well, remember?"

"Oh."

There was a short silence before the Princess gestured Finn to follow her. He did so, obeying, and before he knew it, they were standing in front of her laboratory. She gestured him to enter, and he did that too. Finn let himself to be led by her until the both of them are standing right in front of the cryogenic tube that is storing the humanoid that he saw the other day. She then, reintroduced him to the being that had caught his eyes two weeks ago.

"Finn, you were right, this is an experiment that I've been working on since the past month. I've been finding ways in making it grow, and I've just found out this recently, that apparently, you are, the key ingredient to this research."

* * *

"And what made you think that I'll simply give my blood away for your science projects!?" Finn yelled indignantly, putting a considerably large amount of distance between him and Princess Bubblegum, worried that she might suddenly shoot him with a ray gun or something for disagreeing with her.

"….So you don't want to help…? Even if it's in your hero code…?" the Princess carefully asked, while at the same time, trying to manipulate his thoughts.

"It's…..it's nothing to do with that…! You're trying to take my blood, here, and that's freaky stuff, man!"

Finn crossed his arms across his chest and looked away, casting his eyes off the being that is in front of him. Before, he had looked at it in awe, but now all that he feels for it is…he didn't even know what to feel.

"So you refuse to sacrifice for the sake of this child…?" Princess Bubblegum asked again. "Even though it really needs your help?"

"What is it to you, anyways…," the boy muttered bitterly in a low voice, not replying to her questions. "What made it so important, to the point where it needs _my _blood!?" he then asked back in a louder, more demanding voice.

The candy Princess pressed her lips together in hesitation, thinking on whether or not she should just blurt out the truth or keep on lying. However, the boy's current anger made the latter seem like a better choice. Though, she would do it in moderation.

"Finn," she began. "This being here… is a scientifically created vampire. Now, before you tell me to go feed it with reds instead, I have tried doing that, Finn. But it doesn't want to just eat reds."

"What kind of vampire does _not _want to eat reds," Finn interjected; feeling tricked by Princess Bubblegum's seemingly untrustworthy words.

"Like I've said, it's a _scientifically created _vampire. Of course it'll be different," she cool-headedly replied. She's going to get the Human donate his blood no matter what; he has to do his job as the father after all, especially since the mother had deserted it.

"Are you sure you're not creating a monster here?" Finn then asked again, this time, his voice tone less harsh than before. "Or not it might turn out like Goliath or those candy people zombies…."

At this, the candy Princess groaned, running a hand down her face, exasperated with the painfully embarrassing memories of her carelessness that the boy had to rudely chuck onto her face while she was trying to slowly erase it out of her vast mind. Even though in the end, they managed to neutralize the condition, it still was a proof that despite being the supposedly-perfect Princess, she still makes mistakes. It's only normal, a person would say, but not when a whole country is on her shoulders. She is responsible for _everyone _in the Candy Kingdom, and therefore, she could not really afford any mistakes.

"That was….just a result of my carelessness…..Finn…." she soon replied, her voice unsteady with the anger that was peeking just around the corner. Those mistakes wouldn't have happened if she weren't a Princess that has to run a kingdom solely by herself, she thought, as she clenched her teeth to stop herself from lashing out.

As she was contemplating on the words to use to maturely reply to the boy before her, a certain androgynous Prince suddenly passed through her head; and then, with a calmer tone, she strengthened her reply, "Plus! I have Bash with me now! And that kid is very hard working, so he'll make sure no mistakes shall happen, trust me!"

Finn glanced at her suspiciously, his sky-blue eyes that were usually calming to look at, giving out a colder aura that was much similar to ice. His intense glare was countered by the Princess's confident eyes, green and bright, and filled with determination.

Thinking that he is unable to indulge himself into the staring contest any longer, the Human then gave in, holding out an arm in the process. The candy Princess hollered in celebration as she received his arm, and pulled him to a chair where she shall begin extracting his blood.

* * *

"Ouch! Be softer!" the Human demanded in irritation, when the Princess hastily shoved the needle into his artilleries with unforgivable carelessness.

"Oops!" was her simple answer, as she continued setting up the apparatuses needed. The needle was already safely secured onto the human's arm and she had made sure that the tube used to bring up the blood to the blood bag was not, in any way, punctured.

"So, how long is this gonna take?" he later asked, his eyes widening a little as he saw his blood slowly entering the tube, and flowing up to the receiving bag.

"Around one hour or so," she replied, still tinkering with the things. "You _do _have time to spare, right?" she then asked back.

"Yeah, yeah," was his nonchalant reply. He let himself sink in into the medical chair, giving out a sigh as he did so. Usually, he would prefer it more to come by the Princess's palace just to receive the mission and then leave right away. But unfortunately, this time, it is one of those 'missions' which require him to be by her side at all times.

It's not that he hated her or anything like that, for wanting to run away from being inside her presence at all times, however. He just doesn't want to have his head turn into a huge mush again, like back then, when he was 14. It made him feel so _dumb _each time he remembered about it.

Trying to get the attention of both Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess (or Queen), when they both aren't even interested in him in the way that he is interested in them; it felt so _stupid. _He had let his feelings win over him, trying to impress the two each time they asked for him, when what they actually needed was his help. Thinking about those days would make him regret to even _exist. _

Suddenly feeling angry, the Human let out a low growl, while his eyes were staring intensely at the scenery outside the window of the laboratory, at nothing. The sudden noise that he made jolted the Princess, and she made a move to twirl around and face him.

"Finn?" she asked, cautious.

"Don't talk to me," was his curt answer.

Princess Bubblegum suddenly smiled at him, good-naturedly.

"Are you still angry because I forced you into doing this?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm not a kid, to be angry at stupid things like that!" he said back, sharply, feeling his face redden a bit upon hearing her words.

"Aww, you _are _angry, aren't you?" she asked again, as she stepped forwards and ruffled his hair through that bear-hat of his, messing it up in the process.

"You messed up my hat! Fix it back!" he then insolently exclaimed, as soon her hand left his head. He didn't like when people mess with that accessory of his. It is rather important to him, for some reason.

"Jeez! How rude!" the older woman then replied back, as her hand moved back towards him, but instead of heading towards his hat, it head down to his cheek and pulled it, eliciting a yelp of pain from the boy. Satisfied with the punishment, she went on to fixing his hat, as in his condition, he couldn't do it himself after all.

"What was that for!?" he whined, a single tear threatening to come out, mostly due to the pain, not the fact that she actually hurt him.

"For being rude to an elder," she replied shortly, in a matter-of-factly tone.

Knowing that she was right, the boy simply hmph-ed, pulling his head away from her grasp as soon as she was done with fixing his hat.

"Such unpleasant behavior," the candy Princess then casually (and rather jokingly) murmured as she stepped away from him, letting him to his own antics as his blood slowly fills the blood bag. She was actually so happy that she managed to persuade him in helping, even though he made such a big deal of it at first. Since in actuality, she was never really interested in the natural process of child creation. She found the whole process messy and complicating. But now provided with the proper material (Finn and Marceline's discarded but living spawn), she's all pumped up! It's interesting to see what the cross-breeding of a human and a vampire would produce, after all.

Abruptly thinking of wanting some muffins in her system, she then made a move towards the door, drawing out a panicky 'Where are you going!?' from Finn. Reassuring him with the promise of retuning back after half an hour or so, she continued her advance towards the door, and left the boy to ponder with his own thoughts.

* * *

**Soooo that's it!**

**What's your thoughts on the chapter~? Reviews, reviews, reviews~~~! :D**

**And if you're a new reader, please leave a favourite and a follow to get instant updates into your inbox~~! :D**

**Thanks for reading~!**


	10. Chapter 10: Feelings

**Author's Note: Okay, I'd like to admit that I am not proud of this chapter. It was done in huge stress and hurry, especially with me getting more and more busy with my assignments. Since the final are drawing close and all that. Gosh. I'm sorry if this will be a bad read, if its quality is so damn low and stuff. I am embarrassed, very. So, again, I am sorry for the lack of quality in today's chapter.**

**.**

* * *

**My replies to the previous chapter(s) reviews:**

**Tengetsu: And thank _you _for the constant reviews yet again~! :D I try to be constant, but this chapter is a bit late, gotta admit. XP So sorry for that! **

**Anon1: I like doing things that are morally questionable. *chuckles darkly* That aside, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter~!**

**He23t: We shall see! :D**

**Guest &amp; Anon2: Hope you both shall enjoy this chapter~! :D**

* * *

**Now, on to the story~!**

**Kara beta read this but since both of us are tired with being manhandled by the cruel being called 'education', we are both unsure of the quality within this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Adventure Time. Sometimes I wish I do. But that'll be too much work. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Feelings.**

_"Cute child, oh, wonderful child;_  
_I'm sorry that I had to throw you away;_  
_Cute child, oh, beautiful child;_  
_I'm sorry that I had to cast you away;_  
_'Cuz being a mother is not something that I can portray;_  
_Oh, cute child, wonderful child;_  
_I'm sorry that I had to throw you away."_

The raven-haired beauty let her hand fall after the last strum of her axe-bass. Her eyes were empty as they landed on the voice recorder before her. It was still running, so she better switch it off. But her hands, one holding the bass while the other hung limply, refused to move themselves in order to do so. Thus, the machine kept on running, recording nothing but silence.

It was almost dawn, when the Vampire Queen finally snapped out of her trance. Though, it was mostly due to her rumbling tummy. She placed down her axe-bass and absentmindedly switched off the voice recorder before floating down to her kitchen. However, upon opening her fridge, nothing was to be found.

Seems like she had finished up her stock without realizing it again.

She sighed as she slammed the fridge close. She had been distracted these few weeks, she is conscious of that. She kept misplacing things, and sometimes she forgets things, like turning off the shower for example. Either way, she definitely felt like she had been out of it these days. Her head would be in the clouds, or sometimes it'll be floating in the dark abyss. It is absolutely not in the same place as her body. If it weren't for her body's demands, however, she would have totally locked herself up in the recesses of her home for all eternity. So, at least one part of her is still tied up to reality.

After picking up her straw hat and long gloves (together with a basket to place her findings), the Vampire Queen finally stepped out of her house and walked towards the mouth of her cave. It is almost morning, so she has to take some precautions. Though, since she wasn't really in her right mind, these actions had merely been automated movements. Her unconscious mind doesn't really want to die, after all, even though she felt like dying.

Each advance forward would always feel so heavy to her. Her head felt heavy, her limbs felt heavy; however, her chest felt the heaviest, as if there were invisible chains that were bound to it, pulling her towards the planet's gravity.

Marceline sighed again, a sigh that also felt heavy. A single movement would feel so _tiring_, and all she had been doing was float. She was about the give up on food-searching when her stomach rumbled again, and a distant memory about carrying a being deep inside her whose demands on food was always constant, appeared in her mind. Therefore, the Vampire Queen sighed again for the umpteenth time and continued dragging herself forward, out into the rising sun.

* * *

"Marcy!"

Two collective voices jolted her from her reverie while she was about to leave the wild strawberry bushes. She dread turning around, so she pretended to dig through her basket instead.

"Hey Finn and Jake," she replied, trying to make herself sound as normal as possible. She made sure that her hat was covering her eyes as well, so that they won't be able to see whatever emotion she's hiding. Those two actions were suspicious enough to them, however, since the Vampire Queen would usually flaunt herself with utmost confidence upon laying her sights on them.

"Are you okay, Marceline?" Jake asked, concern, thick in his voice.

"I- I'm fine," she answered, internally cursing herself for letting out a stammer. "Hold up, I'm searching for something."

At this, she twirled away from them, with her back entirely facing them, still pretending to dig through her stuff.

The boys turned to look at each other, confusion on their faces. "Gee, what's up with her?" Jake asked in a lowered voice, his question directed to his brother.

"I don't know, Jake," the Human replied, his tone, tainted with worry. "She's been acting like this since a few months ago."

"Wow, that's really weird. You bet this is one of her personal problems again?"

Finn's face brightened up with realization. "Yeah, maybe! Gosh, I should help her then!"

"Yeah, she tend to keep stuff to herself after all. Let's do it, bro!"

With that, the both of them stepped up towards her and called her again, "Marcy!"

"What!?" the Vampire snapped, her patience running thin. "Look, I can't seem to find the thing I was searching for, so I'm gonna go back home. See you dorks later."

She was about to fly off when Finn grabbed her by the arm. "If you have a problem, tell us!" he demanded. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Marceline gritted her teeth as she yanked her arm away from him. "Not all problems can be shared with a friend," she replied bitterly. "I'm going."

Finn and Jake watched her leave, feeling very perturbed. For her to be so cold and distant, it's absolutely out of her character! Jake looked at Finn, worry in his eyes, while Finn looked at Marceline, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Finn….?" Jake suddenly asked, feeling weirded out by the look of determination in the Human's eyes.

"MARCELINE!" the blond then yelled, charging towards her. She was already several feet off the ground, making it impossible for him to reach her. But a single request from him to his brother sent him flying towards her, shocking the living daylights out of the Vampire.

Their bodies collided, and they began to fall down at a breakneck speed towards the earth below. Being aware of this, Marceline summoned every ounce of her being to stop herself from being pulled by the power of gravity. She might be able to survive such fall, but despite how strong Finn is, she's not too sure about how he'll deal with the matter. So, she held onto him while going against the force that was pulling them down to their demise.

They were both breathing wildly when they finally came to a stop, just inches above the ground. They held each other much longer before the raven-haired snapped out of her shock and roughly pushed the Human away from her.

"What is WRONG with you!?" she screamed at him, her eyes red and teeth bared, showing her anger.

It only took the boy a moment to recollect himself before he yelled back at her, "And what is wrong with YOU!?"

He was looking at her defiantly, fire in his sky-blue eyes. "One moment you were really nice to me and now YOU'RE the one who's being problematic! So YOU are the one who's having wrong stuff goin' in your head!"

"GRAAAAAHHHH!" was her simple reply, as Marceline scrunched her face and clawed at her hair, an attempt to not kill him. "JUST GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

"NO!"

Jake looked on helplessly as his two friends began fighting on matters that he did not seem to understand. He wanted to stop them, but it seemed to be a problem that only both of them knew. He really didn't want butt in on that. So he slowly backed away.

"Uh, Finn? I'm leaving for now, so if you wanna find me, I'll be at Lady Rainicorn's."

And with that, he's off.

* * *

Neither Finn nor Marceline realized Jake's presence, or lack of presence, even. They kept on shouting at each other, yelling out each other's problems, both of them avoiding the actual matter at hand.

The sun was setting when Finn finally asked, "Was it really a fling!?"

Marceline ceased her shouting right away. Was it, really? She finally asked herself again. It was a question that had been playing around her mind ever since she found out that she was pregnant. She was sure that she pushed herself onto him on purpose, just for the sex. She doesn't think she's in love with him or anything like that.  
But then again…..if it really was a fling…..

"Marceline…."

She looked up, and Finn had closed the distance between them, her hands in his. "Do you not….want to try it again….to see if it was really…," he stopped talking and kissed her fingers at this point, eliciting a blush from her cheeks. As tempting as it sounds, however, she dared not. Getting pregnant once and having to remove it was torture enough. So, she softly pulled her hands away.

"N- no, Finn. Like I said, it's just a-"

Her words were cut off by a pair of lips being pressed against her.

"I love you, Marcy," a hoarse whisper was heard when those lips left hers, but then it returned to her. Fingers began to trail along her arms, across her back, through her hair, and then along her neck and her cheeks.

Ahh, such gentleness, such soft ministrations. This was definitely different from the forced contact that she had led him into doing many nights ago. If felt much blissful, and it filled the emptiness that was slowly eating her up, making her feel complete again.

Finn momentarily separated himself from her, only to be pulled back close by the woman before him. She was clutching onto his shirt tightly, as if she was clutching on for her life. The Human smiled fondly as he brought his arms up into an embrace, burying his face into her hair.

Suddenly he pushed her away from him, though his hands still held her shoulders.

"Gee, Marcy. You need a bath," he commented with his nose scrunched up, but a huge grin upon his countenance.

The Vampire scowled at him for his careless commentary and gave him a smack as well. But she knew his reasons. She hasn't bathed for weeks, after all.

"Follow me home, then." She finally said after several short rounds of bickering. "I don't really want sex, but, does cuddling sound good?"  
Finn smiled at her, a look of happiness and relief on his face, before replying, "Yeah. Cuddling definitely sounds good."

* * *

Marceline stepped out of the bathroom with a shock, seeing Finn lying down in the middle of her bed.

_Ah, so it was real_, she mused. She had thought that the whole incident about the Human kissing and confessing to her was one of her imaginations again. Not that she had imagined about it before, it's just –

"Come here, Marcy," Finn called out to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. He was patting his stomach, a gesture that tells her to come and lie down on him.

The Vampire blushed again, the second time for today, and meekly stepped towards him. She lifted herself off the floor and floated above him. She hovered before him for half a minute before slowly bringing herself down onto him.

As their body came into contact, Marceline heard Finn's breath hitch. She brought her head up to look at him questioningly, but he simply shook his head, smiling. The raven-haired shrugged internally and lay her head upon his chest which slowly moved up and down in a very calming manner.

Despite all of the calm, however, she can hear her partner's heart beating rather rapidly. Smiling warmly, she splayed her hand across his torso, right where the heart is located. Yes, his heart was indeed, beating rapidly.

Marceline breathed shakily upon the revelation, feeling rather pleased and surprised by the fact that she could elicit such response from him. Suddenly overwhelmed, she pushed herself against him, bringing herself closer to him.

Her action made him moan, as he too became overwhelmed. Though, the Vampire had specifically told him that she do not wish to make love, so he gathered all his courage in order not to ravage her right there and then. Instead, he pulled her into an embrace, one that is tighter than before, tighter than their usual friendly hugs. And then he gave her many kisses. On her head, forehead, cheeks, nose, lips, fingers, hands….

Ahh, so many kisses.

"I love you, Marcy," the Human whispered again, as he place one last kiss onto her bite mark, right before he drifted off to sleep. He could see how fondly her eyes looked at him, how it looked so genuinely happy. And as his eyes close, he heard her whisper back;

"I love you too, Finn."

.

* * *

**So! There you go, absolute fluff and cheese, thrown right up yer faces~! XD**

**Btw, bad news, you lot.**

**Since I've been busy and all that jazz, I might not be updating for around a month or so. So, sorry for not being able to fulfill the promise that I'd previously made. Real life stuff caught up to me and I have to be the responsible adult and get my shit together and all that, so, no fanfic writing for me!**

**Oh well, see you guys around...?**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think on this chapter! And to the new readers, don't forget to favourite and give a follow as well for future updates~!**

**Hugs and kisses! And thanks again for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Father

**Author's Note: Ahahha- SO late in updating. SO sorry. I had some of those, y'know, ye olde writer's block. Didn't know how to continue the story from the point I stopped, hahah- Anyways, here you go. Hope this is okay. Will update faster soon, hopefully.**

**No replies for the last chapter's reviews btw, since those were ages ago, hahah- But thanks a lot for the support and kind words. QwQ**

**Beta'd by Kara Shadows.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Father.**

"I met your Mother again today," Finn light-heartedly murmured to the growing fetus before him.

_"__You did? You did? How was she? Is she well? Have you told her about me yet?"_

"I'm so sorry baby, I wasn't able to," the Human sadly replied as he stroked the smooth glass.

_"__Why not? Why not? I miss Mommy! I miss her so much!"_

Finn sighed in sadness upon hearing this. "I'm so sorry, love. But she's so easily hurt. Even when she had to let go of you she was hurt, so I'm afraid that if I tell her that you're alive and living so soon, she'll feel even more hurt."

_"__Why? Why?"_

"Because I found out about you before she even get to tell me about you…"

_"__I don't understand, Daddy."_

"I suppose it's difficult to understand…"

"All alright, Finn?" Prince Blueberry Bash's lilting voice suddenly pierced through the Human's trail of thought.

"Oh, hello Bash," Finn greeted. "It's okay. Just having a hard time explaining to Junior about what's happening."

Bash placed down the apparatuses that he was carrying and walked up towards him. "So you're going to name it Junior?"

"Eh, no. Just a momentary name before it can finally be 'born' and properly named," the blond answered with a smile. "I plan to let Marcy name it. Or for her dad to name it, if she ever plans to tell him about the kid."

Bash beamed warmly upon hearing the answer. Finn sounded like he would be a great father and spouse in his opinion.

"So, you here to take my blood?" the Human then inquired, raising his arm to the Prince. Bash nodded and led him to his usual seat, where his blood would usually be drawn out to be given to the child within the tube.

_"__Is it feeding time already, Daddy?"_ a small voice suddenly emerged from the mind-reader.

"Yes, babe," Finn replied. "I'm gonna hafta stay quiet for a minute, so I'll be back with ya in a minute, okay?"

_"__Okay."_

"You seem to have found a great use for my device," Bash murmured, pleasantness lining his voice. "I feel glad that it is useful."

"Eheheh, yeah," the younger man replied bashfully. "Thanks a lot for creating it, Bash. The kid wouldn't have lived if it weren't for you."

"Ah, I only created it. It was Bonnible who brought the device close enough to the fetus to find that it was actually still living."

Bash grunted as he bent down to pick something that he dropped while setting up the blood transfusion device before continuing, "It's mostly the child's luck though, I think. Marceline was so persistent in removing it even though it was already in its fourth month. But it turns out its will to live was even stronger than her will to throw it away."

"I suppose they're bound together," Princess Bubblegum chimed in, as she walked into the lab. "Can you manage, Bash?"

"Yes, all is fine," he replied without tearing his eyes away from his work.

"Sorry for troubling you with this, Bash," the Princess then apologized, approaching the two men. "I get too busy with this kingdom to do it myself. And this boy here sometimes refuses to come if I'm the one who's going to do the transfusion."

"Shut up!" Finn then (accidentally) shouted at her, only to receive a sharp flick on the forehead.

"What did I tell you about being rude to you elder, Finn. Geez."

The Human simply pouted back, a look that is rather unsuitable for his growing face.

Prince Blueberry Bash laughed light-heartedly upon seeing the bickering. He doesn't know much about what Finn and Princess Bubblegum had shared between each other in the past (since they don't seem to be sharing much now, in the present), but remnants of warm friendship is apparent between the both of them.

Bash tapped on the tubes connecting the Human to the blood bag several times, making sure that there's no blockage whatsoever, before leaving him to himself. He took a deep breath of oxygen to replenish his deoxidized cells, before twirling around to check upon the child. His heart jolted for a moment when his eyes laid themselves upon Princess Bubblegum, who was staring at the child with an unreadable expression on her face. He thought she had left, but apparently not. So he walked towards her, though mostly with the intention of checking on the child.

"How's the growth?" he asked her, as he flicked through his private notes regarding the fetus.

"Rather rapid," she replied, quite absent-mindedly. "Getting even faster with the blood supplied by Finn."

"What about its demands for blood?"

"No change. But if it starts making demands, we must begin lessening its intake."

"Agreed. What about its gender, finally making any appearance?"

"There seem to be signs of a male genital coming from it, but I can't be too sure."

"Hm, the lateness of its genital formation is the most interesting matter in regards to this being," Bash commented, raising his eyes from the notes, back to the fetus.

"Interesting indeed," Princess Bubblegum replied, her eyes finally concentrating back to the matter at hand. "I wonder if it's anything significant."

"Or maybe the lack of nutrition caused the lateness in its development gender-wise?"

"Perhaps so…"

"Geez, both of you really are scientists, aren't you. Talking about my baby like that…," Finn suddenly barged into the discussion, sounding rather annoyed.

"Ah, I apologise, Finn," uttered the Princess, momentarily removing here eyes away from the fetus to cast an apologetic look at the Human, before giving her concentration back to it. "We get carried away at times," she continued.

"I know," Finn sighed, exasperated. "Just, stop seeing it like an object or something."

"We try," Bash said. This time, it was him being the one who casts an apologetic look.

Finn talked to them no longer as he sees that they're getting immersed in their inspection. The both of them looked like a really boring pair, talking about science all day. So, he changed his attention to his child, his child that is unfortunately growing in an unnatural environment.

Its fingers and toes had begun to develop more details than before, even its facial features has begun to look more human-like. It has also started being more active, moving here and there, just like any active baby; and light tufts of dark hair have begun sprouting upon its once-bald head. Its skin is white like paste, unlike his skin or Marcy's at all. Perhaps it is due the fact that the child is a mix. Either way, even in this stage, to Finn, the child is the prettiest child he had ever seen. Maybe because he can feel a sense of belonging with this child, a feeling that even though there are not much humans around (the other being his dad, who is not an entirely reliable person and is hardly around), he can still feel as if he belonged to somewhere, some place; as long as this child is here.

Staring at this child made the Human reminisce back on the time when he first found out about its existence.

* * *

He and Marceline has been in a relationship for a week, when the Vampire Queen slowly lapsed back to her sulky, unapproachable self. It disturbed him greatly, because he thought that they were finally going to be okay again; but no, things were still bad, especially on her part. He tried all he could to make her feel better, only to be kicked out by her again.

Feeling down, he just scampered off to the Candy Kingdom to get his blood drawn again (since he refused to come for the last few sessions just because he wanted to spend more time with Marceline), feeling slightly worried for the unfed fetus. Upon arrival, he found the room to be empty again, therefore he let himself wander around freely, wanting to remove his thoughts from his fights with the Vampire.

His wandering led him to a device that he had never seen, or at least noticed, before. It was a strange device, for it looked rather like one of those old machineries that he and Jake would find while scavenging, though could never work out how it would function. Fortunately for this device, it had been modified enough for it to be easily used even by idiots like him, so he simply flicked on the switch and let it run.

At first there was only silence, accompanied by some crackling here and there. But then, there was a scream. A blood-curling scream of agony.

_"__I'M HUUUUNNNNGGRRRYYYYYY!" _Were the words that came right after the scream.

Finn; who was petrified by the previous sound, recovered himself and tried, clumsily, to find the off switch; but before he could do that, the sound continued.

_"__Moooommm! Where are youuuuuu! I'm so hungrryyyyy!"_

Finn remained silent. This could simply be a recorded voice of a hungry child (though, he did wonder why Princess Bubblegum has such a thing), so there's no need for him to give any feedback. But then…

_"__Mommy Marcy….. Why did you leave me…"_

"Huh? Marceline has a child?" the Human suddenly interjected, shocked.

_"__Eh? Ehh? Who's that? Aunt Bonnie? Uncle Bash? But this voice is different. Are you my dad? Daddy Finn?"_

"Huh?" the Human is now shocked for the second time. "I have a kid?"

_"__You _are _Daddy Finn, then! Hey, dad! Hey! It's me, your baby! Your baby with Mommy Marcy! Dad? Dad, are you there?"_

Finn was dumbfounded. He knew that he and Marceline did have that 'fling', but for a child to be produced through it….? And when did Marceline get pregnant anyways? Why is the child with Princess Bubblegum? Why is it in a cryogenic tube, even? What?

_"__Dad, are you okay…? Geez, sorry if you're surprised. Mommy never told you about me after all."_

The Human shook his head, pinched the bridge of his nose, and then exhaled. "Alright," he breathed. "So, apparently, you are not one of Peeble's crazy experiment-thing…?"

_"__I guess I _am_ half experiment but I originated from a totally organic source."_

"Whoah, okay," Finn exhaled again. He was feeling mind blown right now, especially with the sudden escalation. Disoriented, he searched around the room for a chair, found one, and then bought it closer to the cryogenic tube to have a more, proper, conversation with the being that had claimed to be his child.

"So, baby," he started after the momentary pause in their conversation. "Tell Daddy about what happened, from the start until the very end, will ya?"

* * *

"Finn? What are ya doing here?"

"Hey, Ice King."

The old man scratched his beard and stared at the Human. The boy seemed to be coming over to his place quite often these days, and it was making him feel suspicious. But it's been more than three times, and he's still alive. So….yeah.

The Ice King kept on staring as Finn walked towards a wall, leaned on it and slid down towards the floor with a sigh. He was feeling miserable, and by going to the Ice Kingdom, he can freeze whatever feelings that he have within him and make himself feel nothingness. The cold really helps, at times. The painful feeling of having ice seep into your skin would overpower whatever pain that exists in your heart. And that was exactly the feeling that he was trying to achieve right now, though it wasn't necessary for him to go to Ice King's lair.

This was actually one of the days when he wanted feel numb and have someone to talk to at the same time, however. And the nearest talkable person that he can reach in the Ice Kingdom is none other than the Ice King.

"Come join me, brotha'," the Human muttered as he pat the empty space next to him. The Ice King blinked before he decided to comply and sat against the wall, with his once-mortal enemy, right next to him.

"Havin' one of your probs again…?" he asked, as he gestured Gunter to come closer him, so that they can cuddle.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Gunter waddled towards its owner and lay onto his laps, its belly being left open to be scratched.

"Thanks for letting me crash at your place each time I have these episodes, mang."

"Sure thing, I guess," Ice King replied, as he puts a hand onto Gunter's stomach and slowly strokes it. "Are you having troubles with ladies again?"

"Huh? How'd you… Well, yeah."

"Is it that Flame Princess again?"

The Human quickly turned his head towards the man beside him in shock, his eyes widening considerably, "Whoa! Glob, no! We were history ages ago."

"Good then. I didn't like her, she was crazy," the old man muttered as he wrinkled his eyebrows upon the remembering the time when his kingdom was almost obliterated by said female.

"Well, that was mostly my fault…," Finn admitted, scratching his head through his bear-hat in embarrassment.

"I know. And you were an idiot for doing that," replied his conversation partner as he rolled his eyes. "I would've done a better job at keeping a lady compared to you," he then, snickered.

"Oh, please!" the Human interjected, laughing as he lightly slapped the Ice King on his shoulder.

The Ice King laughed as well, though he wasn't entirely sure what was funny. "So, who is this lady?" he then asked.

"…..Not sure if I should talking about her openly just yet," the younger male replied. "We're taking it slow."

"Hm… taking it slow, huh," the older one mused. "That actually sounded like a good plan in getting the ladies."

"Heck yeah it is! Better than suddenly capturing them and putting them in cages!"

"Pbbtt, whatevs."

"Anyways, about the lady… We had been having….fights, I suppose."

"Why were you fighting? That's a bad thing for a relationship, dude."

"Well… It's just….I guess I can say that….she'd been hiding something from me and does not want to talk about it, even though I keep telling her that I will totally listen to all her problems."

Finn sighed as he let that thought out of him, feeling slightly better for being able to release it. The good part about talking to the Ice King is the fact that he won't remember any of it afterwards, at least not the details.

"Alright, so let me get this straight. This lady has a problem. But she doesn't want to let it out. You on the other hand, claim that you're ready to hear all of her problems. Hmmm," the Ice King brought a hand up to his chin in thought. "Maybe she thinks that you won't be able to handle that problem, considering how big of a dumb-dumb you are, ahahahhaha," he laughed.

Finn casted an angry look at the blue-skinned man, "Well, just so you know, I already knew what her problem is. I just wanted to wait for her to talk about it in her own time."

"Wait, hold up," Ice King stopped him, while holding up both of his hands at the same time. "You already _knew_ her problems? Then just tell her that you knew and then let everything be done with!"

"B- but that's just gonna give her more pain, don't you think?" the Human argued back.

"_What_ kind of pain?"

"W- well….!"

Both of them stopped talking at this point; Finn due to speechlessness, while Ice King just thought that there was no need for them to talk any longer.

"You should go, Finn," he later, said. "Go and solve that problem of yours."

Finn remained seated for a few second later before finally raising himself.

"Thanks for the talk, dude," he mumbled, before running out of the Ice Fortress, back towards the woman who held his heart.

* * *

**So, that's it for the 11th chapter~ What did you think of it? Tell me in the reviews~~~! And if you're a new reader, please, do give it a follow and favourite, and the next update shall totally be delivered straight to your inbox~~! :D**

**Also, NEWS FLASH!**

**I have a new Finnceline short story coming along and the title is Ages and Blood Ties, so please check it out!**

**I also have provided links of the character references for Prince Blueberry Bash and the Fire Serpent, so do check those out as well! **

**Thanks again for reading, everyone!**


End file.
